Lumus
by LalyMalfoyGranger
Summary: El tiempo caprichoso y mezquino vuelve a hacerse presente con más ahínco, es hora de separarse, te observa, su mirada fija en la tuya, indescifrable, te traspasa.


Aquí de nuevo con otro pequeño one shot, créanme que no tenía pensado escribir nada tan rápido, pero con mi última historia Como Paso, recibí varios reviews que me inspiraron y motivaron a escribir este pequeño relato como agradecimiento.

Gracias a todos por leer a esta principiante.

Espero les guste

PD.: Los personajes como siempre son prestados, ya quisieran que me pertenecieran , lo demás es obra de mis divagaciones.

Lumus

Una pálida luz apareció al final de la varita, miras a ambos lados, te pareció escuchar un ruido, pero no alcanzas a ver nada, bostezas, estas cansada, tal vez solo fue tu imaginación, pero es que desde que la maldita guerra terminara sientes que estas paranoica, ALERTA PERMANENTE, recuerdas del falso Moody, agotador, tu ronda ya termino así que te diriges hacia la torre de Premios Anuales, no ha sido un buen día y no tienes los ánimos para nada en estos momentos más que de tirarte en tu cama y dormir como posesa.

Doblas una esquina y una mano salida de la oscuridad sujeta tu brazo, otra sujeta tu boca para que no grites, te agitas, tienes miedo, pero luego sientes su fragancia, ese olor a menta y a algo más que te seda cada que está cerca, te calmas y sientes su aliento en tu oreja, se te eriza todo el vello, te retira la mano de la boca, y volteas.

 _Casi me matas de un susto Malfoy.-_ le increpas. _Que pasa Granger, acaso te asustates-_ te sonríe con esa sonrisa ladeada que le caracteriza, te observa, su mirada fija en la tuya, indescifrable, te traspasa, y comienzas a ponerte nerviosa, como ese cretino y engreído hurón albino logra ponerte como gelatina con solo una mirada.

Vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma mas cálida, la sonrisa llega a sus ojos y estira su mano, coge un mechón de tu cabello lo colca detrás de tu oreja, pero su mano se desvía hacia tu mejilla, la acaricia, se acerca más a ti, y notas como tu pulso se dispara, el corazón te palpita tanto que temes que él lo escuche, que todo el maldito castillo lo escuche, lo miras, te mira, se miran, y el tiempo, ese tiempo condenado se detiene para darles espacio a ustedes, dos seres, dos almas que se encuentran, que se reconocen, que se sienten.

Se acerca a ti, y sus labios rozan los tuyos, te tiemblan las piernas, suspiras, y el muy maldito sonríe, sonríe mientras te besa, pero no importa, mientras siga en su trabajo, enredas tus manos en su cuello y acaricias sus cabellos sedosos, suaves al tacto, el pasa sus manos por tu cintura, y suspiras en el beso, sientes que no puedes sostenerte, y el como si leyera tu mente te sostiene más fuerte, un mar de sentimientos los inunda, la realidad se difumina con la fantasía, dos antagónicos unidos por un lazo invisible, todo parece mentira, pero luego él hace el beso más profundo, más intenso, le sigues porque no quieres quedarte atrás, se entregan, se dejan llevar por ese mágico momento que los envuelve, los acobija en la penumbra de la noche, esa noche y muchas otras que han sido testigos mudos de lo que sucede entre ustedes.

Se separan lentamente, la necesidad de respirar se hace presente, acaricia tus mejillas y tú sonríes, estas feliz, muy feliz, pero sabes que el maldito tiempo comenzara a correr de nuevo, y que ese lapso de tregua que les dio se acabara en unos momentos.

Te apoyas contra él y te abraza, como quisieras que las cosas fueran diferentes, que tú no fueras quien eres, y que él no fuese quien es, pero el destino es así, le encanta jugar con la gente.

 _Hermione.-_ susurra, suspiras, tiemblas y el abrazo se hace más fuerte, y los temblores más notables.

El tiempo caprichoso y mezquino vuelve a hacerse presente con más ahínco, es hora de separarse, porque mientras sigan siendo ustedes, mientras sigan sus miedos y los perjuicios los que los guíen, no podrán estar juntos, tú con tus convicciones y él con las suyas.

Un último roce de labios se hace presente, las últimas caricias, _Nos vemos Draco.-_ le susurras y te alejas por el pasillo hacia tu torre, esperando que Morfeo se apiade de ti y te acune en sus brazos lejos de los tormentos que te acechan, ya será mañana otro día plagado de diversas cosas, pero por hoy solo quieres irte con este último recuerdo al mundo onírico de los sueños.

A tus espaldas Draco Malfoy se queda observándote hasta que desapareces en un esquina, se da la vuelta para ir a las mazmorras, pero a pesar de que sus pensamientos parecen estar en otro lugar o en alguien para ser más honestos, escucha un sonido a un costado, sonríe socarronamente, _No es necesario que sigas escondiéndote Blaise, sé que estás ahí._

Blaise Zabini sale de las sombras y mira expectante a Draco Malfoy, el mismo Blaise que fue testigo de todo lo que paso su mejor amigo, su hermano en esa maldita guerra, el mismo que ha visto como el niño mimado, el huraño y ególatra se convierte en todo un hombre, y es que a pesar de que tuvo sospechas de que había alguien detrás de todo ese cambio nunca imagino que fuera precisamente la amiga del salvador del mundo mágico la causante de ello.

Sonríe como la serpiente que es, le palmea el hombro y emprenden la marcha, _Enserio, con ella.-_ pregunta incapaz de contenerse, lo ve sonreír y asentir.- _Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Draco, pero si mi consejo te vale, no desperdicies el tiempo y manda todo a la mierda, ya has hecho suficiente por tus padres, es tiempo de que hagas algo por ti._

Te sorprendes de las palabras de Blaise, pero le agradeces, le agradeces porque no te juzga, porque aunque aún no sabes que harás, sabes que él te apoyara, pero por hoy, solo por lo que queda de esta noche, no quieres pensar en nada de eso, tus pensamientos vuelven a lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, sonríes, mañana será otro día y quien sabe que eventos pueden llegar a pasar, después de todo el destino no es el único que decide en tu vida, con eso en mente, te alejas junto al moreno rumbo a su sala común.

FIN….

Corto lo sé, pero como mencione es algo que surgió sin previo aviso, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, ustedes deciden. Hasta otra!


End file.
